ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Belial Plague
Ultraman Belial Plague '(ウルトラマンベリアル プレーグ ''Urutoramanberiaru Puregu) is the physical manifestation of the Demonic Plague, the everlasting Darkness which once clouded the rationality of the Kings of Sevar. Cultivated within the bodies of the powerful kings, this sickening viral infection takes a hostile form. History Sevar's Beginning It is said that in the beginning, the first King grew in popularity among his people after they were transformed into their current selves by the Dexter Nexus. He ruled the land with a passionate iron fist of which the Sevareans were satisfied with. Trades with other galaxy-faring civilisations flourished, the economy boomed and the citizens' wealth and prosperity with nature and the universe grew. This was known as the '''Golden Age of Aqua. The following contains spoilers. Click to reveal: However, things took a turn for the worse, when the nation first experienced an alien invasion, back stabbed by their own allies. With an incapable military force and insufficient supplies for major war, the planet was left utterly defenseless. Mass slaughters, genocides, rape; the King grieved as his people suffered, no matter how much he desperately tried to fight on. Then, a being solely by the name of Deus, approached the weeping man, and formed a pact. The events after that were unclear, but it is said that Sevar won the eventual war. It ended with a twist, however: nobody knew where the King disappeared to after the war, and as much as they wanted to thank him, the most the Sevareans could accomplish was enact a monument as a form of eternal gratitude. His son took over next, and the legacy passed on to his descendants, till the present age. Sevar's Fall Pending. Personality They are a hive mind, unfeeling and driven only by a single goal: eliminate, and destroy. The mastermind behind these dangerous organisms is currently unknown. Profile Stats * Height: 55m * Weight: 60,000t * Age: Millions of years, ancient demonic entity * Home Planet: Sevar, unknown before that Body Features * Mephisto's Peepers: Those arched eyes, dyed a sinister orange. They glow green when the entity forcibly accesses the Dexter Nexus. * Sideburns: Naturally occurring facial hair, inherited as a trait from Sevareans. * Hallow Claws: Deadly, crimson claws that inject a lethal amount of Deathcium into its victims, its blood and life. * Color Resounder: Taken after Zero's, Belial's illuminates with a deep purple instead. Forms All of Belial's forms are empowered by the vile substance known as Deathcium. *'Deathcium Empowerement': Its attacks are blessed with the suffocating black substance known as Deathcium, eating away at the living in accelerated decomposition. - Dexter Possession= Stealing the lifeforces within the Dexter Nexus, Belial Plague forcibly partners itself with the Kings of Sevar, cursed and unescapable torment. - Demonic Rises= Belial gathers the essence of ancient evils, channeling notorious bile to form a cross-mutation, a hybrid of deeper, demonic powers beyond belief. A monstrous form. - Thunder Q Lair= Thunder Q Lair Overlord of raging storms, the Guardian of Thunderous Light. Belial rises with weather's apparition to assume control over unworldly elements. - Pedanium Z-Ton= Pedanium Z-Ton Malicious brute of space, an unstoppable destructive force. Belial rises with the planetary elimination weapon to attain strength and endurance like never before. One of the more powerful Demonic Rises. }} - Fusions= }} Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:CB Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Zero Alter Continuity Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Ultraman Belial Variations Category:Free-To-Use